Drake & Josh Love
by WolfObsessed
Summary: Little stories based off of episodes. Slash!
1. Best Birthday Ever

This chapter is based off the episode "**Josh Runs into Oprah**"

When Josh stopped kissing him to admire the tickets, Drake touch his lips. That was the best kiss that he ever had. He knew it was just from happiness of getting Opera tickets, & that Megan was still in there with a camera, but he wanted to kiss Josh again. Drake grabbed the front of Josh's shirt & pulled forward. Josh yelped in surprise. Before Josh could register what was happening Drake grabbed the back of his head, pushing it down so his lips crashed into Drake's. Once Josh registered what was going on in his head he kissed Drake back. There was another flash from Megan taking another picture, but they didn't care. When they broke apart their foreheads were touching & both of them were smiling. Josh touched Drake's cheek.

"Best birthday ever." He whispered before he kissed Drake again.


	2. Together

Based off of the episode "**Helicopter**"

"D-Drake?" Josh asked with fear & panic in his voice.

Drake stopped panicking & looked at Josh.

"Y-yeah?"

"J-just in case....If we don't make it....I-I.....I need to tell you something."

"Well it would be a good time to tell me."

"Drake....I love you."

"I know that bro. I-" Drake started but was cut off as Josh's lips crashed on his.

When Josh stopped kissing him he grabbed Drake's shoulders & gentley shook him.

"No Drake. I love you.....More than a brother."

Drake just stared at him for a second, then he smiled & kissed Josh.

"I love you too."

It was Josh's turn to smile. He grabbed Drake's hands & intertwined their fingers.

They weren't scared anymore. They didn't mind if they died, as long as they died together.


	3. Pretty Eyes

Based off of the episode **"Mindy's back"**

"Oh good your heads fine!" Josh said with relief.

Drake looked at him with confusion. Josh complemented him....Kinda....In a weird sort of way. Is this going to lead somewhere? Should he complement him back?

"And you have purdy eyes." Drake said in his sarcastic tone, but he meant it.

He really did love Josh's eyes. They were gorgeous. Those blue-ish, green-ish eyes that darken when he's sad or mad. But what Drake loves most about Josh's eyes are the dark shadows underneath them. Josh has the prettiest eyes Drake has ever seen. Their one in a kind.

"No- Wait....I do?" Josh asked.

Drake nodded.

Josh blushed.


	4. It's You

Based off of the episode **"Mindy loves Josh"**

"Mindy said she was in love with me!" Josh cried.

Drake's stomach started to hurt and his heart started to ache. He knew this feeling. He got it every time he saw Josh and Mindy together, every time Josh talked about Mindy. It's a feeling he never felt or knew about until Josh started dating Mindy. Its a feeling he hates to feel. He hates Josh for making him feel this. This feeling is jealousy.

"Do you....You know.....Love her back?" Drake asked, holding his stomach like someone punched him.

"I should. Mindy's an awesome girl. Anybody would be lucky to have her." Josh said softly.

"But I can't love her."

Hearing that made Drake relax. He stood up straight, letting go of his stomach. But a thought struck him and he looked at Josh curiously.

"Why can't you?"

Josh smiled as he said. Because I'm in love with somebody else."

Drake was surprised. "Wow! You've been cheating on Mindy? I thought you were a one woman guy!"

"Who is she?"

Josh rolled his eyes. Seriously Drake is always so clueless.

"No I haven't been cheating on Mindy! I am a one woman guy!"

Drake was confused. "Than how can you be in love with another girl?"

Josh hesitated before he said. "Boy."

Drake gave him a weird look. "What?"

Josh sighed. "It's not a girl I'm in love with....It's a guy."

Drake just stood there for a second, staring at him, before he looked away.

"Oh." Josh heard Drake mumble.

"Yeah....And I can't help loving him. I loved him before I even started dating Mindy. It was love at first sight for me."

"Ok who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yes very well."

Drake thought for a second. After a couple minutes he gave Josh a disgusted look.

"It's not Trevor...Is it?"

Now it was Josh's turn to be disgusted. "Ewwww no way! How do you ever think I would love that creepy, stupid moron?"

"Crazy Steve? Eric? Criag?....Gary? Thorton?" Drake threw out names that first came to his mind.

Josh looked at him as he were crazy.

"No it's not Crazy Steve, He's to....Well crazy. It's not Craig or Eric....Anyways their a couple....And that Gary dude is really creepy...so its not him."

"So it's Thorton! Why would you love him he's a jerk?"

Josh was confused. "What?"

"I asked you about Crazy Steve, Eric, Craig, Gary, and Thorton. You said no to them all but Thorton."

"Oh well it's not Thorton. He is a jerk. I don't love jerks."

"Ok well-" Drake started but a thought interrupted what he was about to say.

"Wait....Craig and Eric are a couple?"

"Yeah. They been secretly dating...Well it wasn't really a secret. Everyone knew there was something going on between them."

"That explains so much."

Josh shook his head, licked his lips, and sighed. "Come on Drake. How clueless are you? Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Yeah....That would help." Drake said slowly.

"Drake!" Josh cried.

He knew Drake was clueless, but come on how hard is it to figure out who he loves? Isn't it obvious? Guess not.

He was thinking about what he should say.

"At first he never knew I existed and I had to admire him by far, but then something happen that made him have to pay attention to me. Then we got closer and closer. He's my best friend.....I-I love him more than anything......I'd do anything for him."

Drake thought for a second. He gave a look that looked like he got it, but then it was quickly replaced with his confused expression.

"So.....Who is it?"

Josh sighed impatiently. Then he thought of the only way Drake would get it. He grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"You idiot. It's you."


	5. I love you

Based off of the episode **"Josh is done"**

"Sit down Drake." Mr. Roland said.

Drake ignores him.

"Drake, sit down!" Mr. Roland said a little louder.

"No! Josh!" Drake yelled, turning around to look at Josh.

"What?" Josh asked with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong, OK? I was wrong!"

Josh softened. "What do you mean?"

"Man, I'm sorry I made you late for your exam, I'm sorry I ran over your bike! I'm sorry I'm probably the worst brother in the world and you're way better off without me. And I need you more than you need me, I need you way more than you need me! I just-I just... " Drake paused, not sure if he should say it or not. Not with all these people here and what would Josh think? But he's already embarrassed himself enough and Josh is already done with him so what else could he lose?

"I-I love you Josh." He finally said, then he walked out of the classroom.


	6. Why?

Based off of the episode "**Paging Dr. Drake**"

It's been weeks since Josh broke his foot and Drake jumped out of the hospital window and broke his arm.

Josh's foot was still broken and so was Drake's arm

Megan's prank to make it so cold that it snowed is over, because when their parents saw the snow they got someone over there to fix it.....And of course they didn't believe Megan was the one who did it.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"Why?

Josh looks over to Drake, who was sitting on the couch next to him. Josh looked at him with confusion.

"Why what?"

"I'm the one who did it. I'm the one who broke your foot. I'm the one who made you face your childhood fear...Of the hospital......But you forgave me....It took you not even a day to forgive me." Drake said.

"Then you dress up as a doctor and act as my assistant even though you knew if you got caught you would go to prison.....Just to help me."

"Drake no matter what you do I'll always forgive you....Eventually. I can't stay mad at you. And no matter what you do or how bad you mess up I'll always be there to catch you....I'll never let you fall." Josh said.

"But why?" Drake asked.

"Drake...."

"No I mean why? I always mess up and your always the one who pays for it......I take advantage of you......And no matter how many times I say I'm sorry....I always do it again.....I'm the worst brother in the world. Why do you forgive me so easily? Why are you always there?"

Josh answered by leaning in and placing a short, small, soft kiss on Drake's lips.

When Josh pulled back he smiled softly and said.

"Because I love you."


	7. Promise

This chapter is based off of the movie **"Merry Christmas Drake and Josh"**

"When have you ever worried about keeping a promise?"

Drake stopped walking.

He knew the reason, he wanted to keep the promise for Josh. Josh was in trouble. Josh was scared, really scared. Drake was always the reason for bad things that happened to Josh. He wanted to make it up to Josh, make up all the times he's tooken advantage of him. He wants to protect Josh. He knows Josh has a bright future, not a dark one in bars. He loves Josh, more than anything. Josh, Josh is the reason, but he couldn't tell Josh that. So he started back to the house and said:

"I want to keep this one."

My sister wants to thank _xXxSunEntwinedxXx _for being her beta! She loves you Sunny! XD


	8. Naked

This chapter is also based off of the movie **"Merry Christmas Drake and Josh"**

Josh got in back of Drake, grabbed apart of a bush, and put it in front of them. Josh's erection was pressed against his ass. Both boys were blushing deeply. They have never seen each other naked before. They have seen each other half naked before, but never naked. It was very unnerving and scary. This could be the end to both of their secrets that they have been keeping for years.

"Uhhhhh....Josh?" Drake stuttered out.

"I-I-I-I-I just thought...We both needed to cover up....You know to walk home." Josh tried to explain.

Drake bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

"I know....But....Your hard."

That made Josh more nervous.

"I.....Uhhhh....Ummm."

Drake smirked. He turned around and hugged Josh. Josh gasped at the sudden touch. Their erections were touching. Josh moaned a little as he hugged back.

"Do I make you horny? Huh? Do I turn you on?" Drake whispered in Josh's ear, sending shivers up and down Josh's spine.

He started to grind into Josh. Josh moaned and tightened his hold on Drake. When Josh started to grind back Drake pulled away. Josh made a noise in dismay.

"You turn me on....You turn me on so much even the tiniest touch from you makes me go to the bathroom and scream your name 'Josh!' over and over, while jacking off." Drake whispers, his lips an inch away from Josh's.

Josh is staring down at Drake's lips. His breath was taken away and he hardened more at Drake's words. Josh licked his lips and leaned down to kiss Drake. Their lips brushed, but Drake wouldn't let Josh kiss him.

"Not until you admit it." Drake said against Josh's mouth.

When Josh didn't say anything Drake pulled away, disappointed.

"Whatever." He said calmly.

He started walking away.

"Fine!" Josh yelled.

He reached out and grabbed Drake's arm, twirling him around to face him. Josh wrapped his arms around Drake, pulling him close.

"You want to know what I think of you?" Josh said, keeping Drake's gaze.

Josh's right hand slipped from Drake's waist to in between Drake's legs, wrapping his hand around him. Drake made a small grunt sound.

"You're so damn hot. Ya know that? You're so perfect. Everything about you....The sound of your voice, your looks, your touch....Drives me crazy....Sends me over the edge...So yes you fucking turn me on." Josh said, before he crashed his lips onto Drake's. It was a deep, lustful, but also gentle, loving, and a passionate kiss.


	9. Wake up

This is yet another chapter based off the move **'Merry christmas Drake & Josh'**

They were in their own beds talking quietly about all the things that had happened the past couple of days. It had been a long day of the best christmas ever. They really believed they were going to go to jail, and the true possibility of it scared them. But that didn't even compare to how suprised they were when they didn't. This was the craziest adventure they have ever had. But it was fun.

Then out of nowhere Josh asks, "Drake, when the monkey woke you up by kissing you....Why did you say: 'No stop. Not cool Josh.'?"

Drake's eyes widened, his skin burned, and a giant lump formed in his throat, so big he couldn't even speak.

Since Drake wasn't talking Josh decided to add, "I mean, why do you think I would climb on top of you and kiss you....To wake you up?" Josh's own skin began to burn as he asked that.

Drake couldn't believe Josh was asking that. "I don't know man....Maybe I thought it was you because it's our room and I didn't know someone else would be in here."

That wasn't true. That wasn't the reason. The real reason was Drake had a dream, a heated dream.....About Josh. He always had dreams about doing things that he shouldn't do with his brother. But if Josh knew that, he would be done with him again.

Josh hadn't said anything, so Drake thought he had dropped it. He rolled to his side, closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

He felt a heavy weight on him and then a wet, but gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Perry, get your monkey off of me." Drake groaned.

He tried to push the monkey off of him....But it was too heavy.....Too heavy to be a monkey.

Drake's eyes quickly snapped open to see it wasn't the monkey this time....It was Josh.

Josh was smiling down at him. Drake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Why was Josh here, on top of him, giving him kisses on the cheek?

This had to be another dream.

"J-Josh....Wha?" He asked, or tried to ask, over the bowling ball in his throat.

"This...." Josh started to say, bringing his face further down to Drake's. "Is me waking you up."

Then he went down futher so his lips connected with Drake's.


	10. Regret

This chapter is based off the movie **'Drake & Josh really big shrimp'**

_"See that is why you'll always be a loser."_

Those words cut him deep. He had never heard Drake that mad before. Drake never talked to him like that. It was always Josh that was mad at Drake, but not this time. This time Josh is the one who messed up and Drake is the angry one. It's like Drake was done with him....Just like Josh had been done with him....But harsher. Josh had never been that mean to Drake when he was done with him. He just ignored him. Now Josh knew what Drake was going through when he was done with him.

He never understood until now. He felt half full and lonely.....And it hurt like hell. Drake was wrong when he said he needed Josh way more than Josh needed him.

Josh needed Drake.

Drake was his brother, his best friend....His everything.

He loved Drake.

Josh regrets not reading the contract before he signed it because he ruined Drake's song and ruined their relationship. Drake's music is all he actually works at and it's his dream to become a famous musician. Josh was jealous of Drake's music, jealous of how impotant it was to him. He wishes he was that important to Drake. But he was proud of Drake. And he was so guilty. So thats why he traded the remix version cd with the regular version cd. Josh was so proud of himself. Drake was gonna love him again.

Drake almost missed it. He went to the window.

"Where are you going?"

"On the roof."

"Why?"

"Cause you won't be there."

Josh grabbed Drake, stopping him from going out the window.

"Dude I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

Josh brought a fighting Drake to the couch. Drake stopped fighting Josh and looked at the TV in surprise as he heard HIS song, not the version Spin City Records made. Josh got off of Drake and stood up, Drake following. Drake smiled and sang along with his song. Josh smiled and sang along too. After the commercial Drake looked at Josh happily.

"That's my song!"

"Yeah it is! I switched the songs!" Josh beamed proudly.

"You?" Drake asked with surprise and disbelief.

"Yeah me! Hug me brotha!"

When Drake came into his arms Josh never wanted to let go.


	11. Bestest Christmas Ever

This chapter is based off of 'Merry Christmas Drake & Josh' With mentions of the episodes 'We're Married' and 'Josh runs over Oprah'

Lol I'm writing a lot of chapters based off of 'Merry Christmas Drake & Josh'

And I have alot of other ideas for chapters, thanks to 'Merry Christmas Drake & Josh'

I hope you guys don't mind!

But come on there's A LOT of slashiness in this movie!!!

Well anywayz I hope you like it!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!! =)

"So yes or no? Was this your best Christmas ever?"

This was DEFINITELY the best Christmas ever!

What, with being naked with Drake, and pressed up against him. With his arms tightly around Drake's perfect small waist as they rode Gavin's scooter. With all those long, warm hugs. With those loving smiles and looks. And just having another big adventure with Drake.

How couldn't it be the best Christmas ever?

Well, there was one thing that would make this the BESTEST Christmas ever!

"It will be." Josh said, before he leaned down and kissed Drake.

Josh hoped this would be different from all the other times he had kissed Drake.

Like that time he gave Drake the Yudotian' thank you', and Drake looked disgusted.

He was about to leave the room.

_"Where you going?"_Or that time when Josh kissed Drake fully on the lips when Drake gave him backstage passes to see Oprah. Drake didn't kiss back. The only reaction Josh got out of Drake was his arm flying up and hips bucking up into his in surprise.

"I'm gonna go boil my face."

That wiped Josh's giddy smile right off his face.

Drake thought Josh didn't see him wiping his lips with the back of his hand, but he did. Josh pretended he didn't though. He just put on a fake smile and pretended to have all his concentration on the passes, when really he just wanted to cry.

When really, he didn't care about the tickets or backstage passes anymore. He just wanted Drake to love him.

That's all Josh has ever wanted.

That's why he keeps making excuses to touch him, to look at him, to kiss him.

That's why he does everything Drake asks him to.

Cause Josh loves him and he wants Drake to love him back.

And finally, FINALLY it happened.

He felt Drake kiss back.

Ok this was DEFINITELY the BESTEST Christmas ever!


End file.
